Shimmer and Shine One-Shots
by DawnOfTyme
Summary: Just a series of One-Shots about Shimmer and Shine. I hope the S&S section gets more attention as time goes on...


*Takes place after the season one episode, Ahoy, Genies!

" Leah," I heard a soft voice say, " Leah, sweetie, wake up. It's time to go to school,"

I rubbed my eyes softly and tried to wake up, but I fell right back down into my pillow, and pulled the sheets back around me.

" Leah, aren't you excited about Preschool? It's your first day!"

My mom shook me gently and tried to pull off the covers, but I pulled them back and tried to go back to sleep.

" Leah, your little friend will be there," my mom said, " What was his name again?"

My eyes opened up a bit, and I looked at my mom, " Zac? Zac is going to be there?"

My mom laughed, " Of course! All little boys and girls have to go to school! Even Zac!"

I jumped out of bed, and ran to my closet where I found the clothes my mom left for me. I put on my pink shirt with bright, pink polka dots on it. I put on my light blue skirt and purple pants. I also grabbed my special necklace.

I could never leave the house without that.

A few minutes later, I ran down the steps to eat breakfast. I wasn't very hungry, so I grabbed an apple and waited by the door for mom. Not long after, we were in the car, driving to my new school.

...

" Shimmer! Can you clean my room... Again?"

Shimmer floated into Shine's room and sighed, " Did Tala come into your room again?"

Shine warped over to Shimmer, " Yeah. I think she knocked over a vase."

Shimmer hovered over to Tala, picked her up, and snuggled her, " Oh, I'm sure my precious Tala didn't mean any harm. Now did you?" Tala smiled and climbed atop the genie's head. Shine dramatically fell back onto the floor, " Shine! Are you okay?"

Shine sighed and rolled over, " Ugh! I'm so bored," she exclaimed, " I wonder if Leah will need us today. I wanna do something exciting! " Shimmer got down on her knees and began to twirl her fingers through Shine's ponytail.

" Come on, Shine. We can't just fly down to the human world all willy-nilly," Shimmer said, " If Leah needs us, then she will call us," she laughed.

The young blue-haired genie levitated around the room and smiled, " Well, until Leah needs us to grant wishes. I plan to keep myself busy. Boom Zahramay!"

Shine casted a magic spell as ice cream cones appeared in her and Shimmer's hands, " Ooh! Ice cream!" Shimmer said, " Can you put some of those Sparklies on it?"

" Uhm... Sparklies?"

" You know, Sparklies! Those soft, colorful things you sprinkle on top of the ice cream?"

" Um. I think you mean sprinkles," Shine chuckled.

" Oh yeah!" Shimmer laughed, " Sprinkles, please!"

" Of course, sis."

...

" Hey Leah, I think you wanna cut it like this," Zac carefully took my scissors, and began to cut the construction paper for me.

" Thanks, Zac," I said.

" No prob!" Zac said, " And now, you wanna pour on a giant load of glitter!"

" Z-Zac?" I was too late. Zac had dumped a pile of glitter onto the paper, and onto the table.

" Uh oh," Zac said, " I'll be right back with paper towels before the teacher gets back!" Zac ran off, but he was having trouble finding the paper towels, even though they were right in front of him. I expected that.

Even with the paper towels, cleaning up this mess would still be hard. Well, maybe it would be hard.

If I didn't have magic on my side.

I rubbed the lamp on my necklace, and recited the chant that I had learned.

 _Shimmer and Shine, my genies divine!_

 _Through this special chant,_

 _Three wishes you'll grant!_

...

" I'm Shimmer!"

" And I'm Shine!"

They both chanted at the same time, " Your genies devine! Boom Zahramay! Your best friends are on the way!"

A few seconds later, my genie friends appeared right in front of me.

" Hi, Leah!" They both said, " What can we help you with?"

" Ugh. Zac made a mess with the glitter," I told them, " I wish I could could get all this stuff off of the table," I sighed.

Shimmer clapped her hands together, " Boom Zahramay! First wish of the day! Shimmer and Shine, table clean-up divine!"

I smiled when I saw that all of the glitter had vanished from the table, but I gasped when I saw that everyone's pictures had been wiped off the table too.

" There you go! Clean-up complete!"

" Oh, thank you, Shimmer. But you kind of got rid of everyone else's pictures too."

" Oh. Oopsies. Sorry, Leah!"

I laughed and pulled in my genie friends for a hug, " It's okay! You guys tried! And you did clean up the glitter!"

I laughed while we were still in the group hug. Tala, and Shine's pet tiger cub Nahal joined in the hug. The problem had been officially solved!

 _When we make a big mistake_

 _Don't fret, let's celebrate!_

 _'Cause we'll get another try_

 _Together, next time!_

 _When things go wrong we'll find a way_

 _We'll work together to save the day!_

 _Oh, hooray! Hooray!_

 _Oh yeah! Oopsie, saved the day!_

Oh god, was this cheesy! I'm sorry, I've never written from the perspective of a FIVE YEAR OLD before! It was so, so, so frickin' difficult! I sorry if this came off as poorly written! It was hard to write with the vocabulary of a toddler, since I'm, you know, fourteen.

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm finding myself really interested in Shimmer and Shine. I've been watching preschool-age shows since when I was, well, preschool-age. It's become a guilty pleasure of sorts, but the genie and magical motif of this series is particularly amazing! And you'd be surprised on how far a show for younger kids can expand it's own lore.


End file.
